What if Walt Disney Animation Studios produced most of the prequels and sequels only on Disney+?/Dumbo II
Dumbo II is American animated musical adventure road film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, exclusively released for Disney+. It is the sequel to the Walt Disney’s 1941 animated classic Dumbo, which had planned as a direct-to-video film produced by the now-defunct Disneytoon Studios, started from 2001, until got cancelled in 2006, after then Pixar head John Lassenter steps in as a creative chief officer for Walt Disney Animation Studios, while still being a head of Pixar at the time, before it got revived by Disney Animation. It was directed by TBD and written by TBD. In the sequel, Dumbo, along with Timothy Mouse and other young circus animals got separated in the big city and goes on the desperate trek to find away back to their home. Plot The story begins a day or so after the events of the first film, narrated by Mr. Stork. All the circus animals gather around Mrs. Jumbo to see her son for the first time. Dumbo meets new friends like chaotic twin bears named Claude and Lolly. Dot a curious Zebra, Godfry the independent hippo, and Penny the adventurous ostrich who is jealous of Dumbo's flight. One day Casey Junior brings the circus to New York City. An opening parade begins at Time Square and the people enter the circus in the Madison Square Garden. Jack the elephant trainer announced the ballet of pachyderms with Dumbo and his family. The next morning Timothy's invites Dumbo for a tour above the big apple, but accidentally caused disaster in the streets from his flying so they hurried back to the circus. That night Mrs. Jumbo and other elephants perform the ballet with her son as the climax, and it was a great success. The next day the circus goes to another location. Along the way, Dumbo, Timothy, Penny, Dot, Godfry, Claude and Lolly accidentally got disconnected from the circus and end up in the city. So the kids had to work together to find their way home. When the circus discovered the children are missing, the ringmaster calls animal control to find them. The head of animal control vowed to add Dumbo to his collection of rare animals he euthanized. While exploring the city, the kids get chased by animal control, but eventually escaped his clutches. Dumbo and his friends wind up in a central park they interact with animals at the zoo and later Timothy comes up with new acts for the kids to help child development. Claude and Lolly the acrobatic twins, Penny the ballerina, Godfry the balancing hippo and Dot the elegant zebra. They practice their acts at the central park playground entertaining preschool kids. That night Mrs. Jumbo and the other mothers worry the loss of their children, the kids thought the same thing but Timothy comforts them that they're never too far from home. Dumbo and Penny share feelings with each other and become good friends. The next morning, the crows appeared and woke them up. Dumbo and Timothy were thrilled to see them and they introduced them to his new friends. The crows told them that the circus was in Brooklyn so they flew them in unaware that the officer was following them. Casey Junior set at the Coney Island amusement park and the children eagerly rushed to the train but they got darted by the chief's tranquilizer. He was about to take them to the shelter until he was interrupted by the ringmaster who congratulates him for finding the babies. Later that night Dumbo wakes up reunited with his mother and so are the others. The officer's henchmen tied up the ringmaster and he revealed his plan to kill Dumbo during his performance. The crows untied the ringmaster and warned the circus to arrest animal control. Dumbo and his friends escaped through the park but used their acts to defeat the thugs. The animal officer chases Dumbo to the top of Parachute Jump tower. The two of them fight but the crows helped him out. The Officer lost his balance and fell but safely landed on the trampoline. He was caught by the police and sent to jail. The Ringmaster welcomes Dumbo and his fellow stars back to perform in the circus. Quotes For more quotes, read the transcript.